


Position

by M14Mouse



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sam could see it in G’s tone and body language.  He had the itch again.
Kudos: 13





	Position

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam could tell G was in a mood. Instead of drinking his beer, he was tearing his label into sheds. One piece at a time. He knew better not to press and just wait G out. Depending on G’s mood, it could be in five minutes or five days. 

Patience was one of Sam’s virtues even if it is hard pressed with G. 

“Hetty wants train me for her job,” G said as he peeled the paper from his beer bottle. 

“I thought Nell was training for that position.” Sam said as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Apparently, she doesn’t want it anymore.” 

“And I take it that you said no,” Sam said as he leaned against the bar. 

“I don’t want her job then she told me that she didn’t want her job either.”

“Personally, I think you would be good at the job.” 

“Kicking me out already?” 

“No, just stating my opinion. As much as I know that you love this job, you can’t do this forever. Where do you see yourself being in 5 or 10 years from now?” 

“Honestly, dead.” 

He felt the sensation of cold water wash over him. Definitely one of his moods..

“G….” 

“Of course, I have this partner is doing his best make sure that it doesn’t happen. I give him credit. It has worked for years,” G said with a small smile and another strip of paper from his bottle. 

“Someone makes it hard,” He said. 

“I tried. Of course, the next five or ten years will be interesting. So, to turn the tables, where do you see yourself in five to ten years?”

G waved his hand toward him. 

“Retired on my boat. Maybe, I sail around the world or just find a nice beach,” He said with a smile. 

“You will get bored in five minutes.” 

He laughed. 

“I’m not you, G. I can put down roots.”

“That I know.” 

A silence fill the air between them with the exception of the sound of G trying to shred the paper into smaller pieces. 

“You know where I see you in five years?” He said as he broke the silence. 

G turned his attention away from the bottle to him. 

“I see you here. Maybe not. Maybe, alone and maybe with a partner. Maybe, you still be leading the team or maybe leading a team in Phoenix or Paris.”  
G gave him a nasty look and he laughed. 

“Maybe, you will have Hetty’s job or not. We still may be partners, or I decide to sail away. Maybe, you will be married or not. You have ten kids or none.” 

G snorted. 

“You’re really theological today. What brought it on?” 

“You. The thing is we don’t know what it is going to happen in five or ten years. We just must go with the punches. We know how plans turn out,” Sam said with a small grin. 

He felt a familiar twitch in his chest. He still missed her so damn much. He remembered their plans…years and years of plans. 

“Sam,” G said with concern. 

He waved it off. 

“But for what it’s worth. I think that you will be good at it. In some ways, better at it.” 

G gave him a look. 

“Huh?”

“I know Hetty cares about us. She has her secrets and there is always this wall around her. I respect her a great deal but there is always something with her. You? You’re different even if you pretend you aren’t.”

“Hetty is complicated.” 

“She is.” 

G sighed. 

“I hate desk work and politics.”

“You are good at both.” 

“No, I am not. I hate you.” 

He grinned.

“No, you don’t, G. No, you don’t.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this last year when they talked about Hetty's replacement. I thought that it would be interesting choice to have G take the reins. Of course, we know that didn't happen. XD Read and review.


End file.
